Festival Cards
Festival Cards are collectable items that appear in every race in the Festival of MotorStorm: Apocalypse. There are a total of 150, and they take the form of large, floating silver cards with the MotorStorm logo on them. They can be found hidden at various locations on track; some may only appear after a certain destructive event in a race, such as the collapse of the tunnel on Good Herb. This makes some of them extremely difficult to find and obtain, as players may have only one chance to run into them during a race. Once it has been located, racers must drive their vehicle through a card to collect it. Once a card is collected, it can be viewed under the "Progress" section of the "My MotorStorm" menu. Information will be given about characters, tracks, vehicles, and everything else related to the MotorStorm series to date. There are a total of 150. There are two PSN trophies for card collecting; one for finding one card, and one for finding all of them. The amount of cards in a race varies, from three up to five. There is no special prize for finding every card (such as a vehicle unlock), only the aforementioned trophies. The Prologue, Epilogue, and Route 666 races, which bookend the Festival's chapters, do not feature Festival Cards. Cards *001. MotorStorm *002. MotorStorm *003. MotorStorm: Pacific Rift *004. MotorStorm: Arctic Edge *005. MotorStorm: Apocalypse *006. Big Dog *007. Poet *008. Psycho Billy *009. Oscar Zero *010. Mr. Magic *011. Calamity *012. Chipo *013. Queen B *014. Kid Million *015. Tyler *016. Dice *017. Muerte *018. Stone *019. Hunter *020. Loner *021. Piper *022. Six *023. Ratfood *024. Tanks *025. Sarge *026. Lucky *027. Kookaburra *028. Flameboy *029. Big Blue *030. Bueno *031. Mash *032. Dynamo *033. Howitzer *034. Memphis Red *035. Vigilante *036. Chronic *037. Casket Dan *038. Eight-Bit *039. Ms. Austin *040. Yoshimi *041. Cutter *042. Alfred J. Newbottom *043. DuskLite Site Manager *044. Sphinx *045. Desert Storm Big Dog *046. Coyote Rage *047. Raingod Mesa *048. Sidewinder Gulch *049. The Grizzly *050. Mudpool *051. Rockhopper *052. Dust Devil *053. Tenderizer *054. Coyote Revenge *055. Devil's Crossing *056. Eagle's Nest *057. Diamondback Speedway *058. Kanaloa Bay *059. Sugar Rush *060. Mudslide *061. Cascade Falls *062. Beach Comber *063. Colossus Canyon *064. Caldera Ridge *065. Badlands *066. The Edge *067. Paradise Beach *068. The Rift *069. Scorched *070. Razorback *071. Raingod Spires *072. Wildfire *073. Riptide *074. Brimstone *075. Dark Fire Swamp *076. Engorged *077. Hollowed Earth *078. Quicksands *079. Reef Runner *080. Wolfpack Mountain *081. Snowgod Canyon *082. Mud Bowl *083. Gold Rush *084. Log Jam *085. Eagle Falls *086. Widow Maker *087. Anguta Glacier *088. Northern Face *089. Vertigo *090. Ascension *091. The Chasm *092. Skyline *093. Docklands *094. The Heights *095. Good Herb *096. Epilogue *097. Boardwalk *098. Downtown *099. Terminus *100. Upper Bohemia *101. Mainline *102. Prologue *103. Interstate *104. The Rock *105. Dirt Bike *106. Chopper *107. Superbike *108. ATV *109. Buggy *110. SuperMini *111. Rally Car *112. Supercar *113. Muscle Car *114. Racing Truck *115. Mud Plugger *116. Big Rig *117. Monster Truck *118. Snowcat *120. Snowmobile *121. El Coche Funebre (Muerte's Wombat Darkwood) *122. The Snake Eyes (Dice's Patriot Surger) *123. The Zero (Mash's Mirage 101) *124. Dianne (Tyler's Patriot V8 XR) *125. Beauty (Big Dog's Mohawk Freerider) *126. The Motorcycle Club *127. Hangnail Johnson *128. MonsterStorm *129. MonsterStorm Trucks *130. Junkasaurus Wrecks *131. The Brotherhood *132. The Outlanders *133. Roadkill *134. The Crazies *135. DuskLite Security *136. The First MotorStorm *137. The Island *138. Escaping The Island *139. The City *140. The City Collapses *141. The Carrier *142. Yo FM *143. Candi *144. MVMC Game *145. Mash *146. Tyler *147. Big Dog *148. Yoshimi *149. Dynamo *150. Dog Tags Guides Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:Miscellaneous